universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin vs. Chiaotzu
Krillin vs. Chiaotzu is a tournament match between Master Roshi's student Krillin and Master Shen's student Chiaotzu. Prologue The third match of the quarter-finals is between Krillin and Chiaotzu. Battle When the match begins, Chiaotzu surprises Krillin with his unnatural movements, moving across the ring without moving his actual body. Chiaotzu gets the first kick in, launching Krillin into the air; when he moves in for a follow-up strike, Krillin dodges with a flip and, on landing launches his own attack, which Chiaotzu is able to avoid due to his ability to control himself while in the air. Krillin then lunges at Chiaotzu and, at the last second, uses the After Image Technique to seemingly vanish, startling Chiaotzu. Tien then warns Chiaotzu that Krillin is on his left, but Chiaotzu is unable to determine which way is left until it is too late and Krillin scores a powerful hit on him. They then spar for a bit until Chiaotzu takes to the air. Krillin does not jump after him as, since he cannot fly, he risks being knocked out of the ring. While safe in the air, Chiaotzu then starts firing off multiple Dodon Rays at Krillin, which he avoids. Goku recognizes the technique as that of Mercenary Tao, and surprises Tien when he states it; when Tien asks Goku how he knows that name, Goku tells him that he killed Tao earlier. Tien leaves in a rage to inform his master; and Jackie Chun, also surprised that Goku was able to kill Mercenary Tao, informs Goku that Tao was the Crane Hermit's younger brother. Back in the ring, Krillin is still evading Chiaotzu's assault; he realizes that the only chance he has is to retaliate and attempts to use the Kamehameha. On his first attempt, Krillin only manages to create a small energy burst that travels less than a foot; he's still excited as he now believes that he can pull it off. In the stadium, the Crane Hermit is enraged that his brother is dead, believing that the only way Goku could have killed him was with some sort of trickery; he then orders Chiaotzu to kill Krillin in retribution. Kamehameha cannot stand up to the Dodon Ray. Chiaotzu lets loose his blast and Krillin, instead of trying to counter it, leaps in the air to avoid it and then fires, hitting Chiaotzu at point-blank range. Being that it was the first true Kamehameha that Krillin has used though, it was not very potent and Chiaotzu managed to recover before falling out of the ring. Krillin launches a new attack against Chiaotzu and strikes him with a fierce kick. As he moves for a second attack, Krillin finds himself paralyzed and intense pain from Chiaotzu's Telekinesis technique; while Krillin is paralyzed, Chiaotzu starts to kick him around. Watching Chiaotzu, Krillin realizes that he needs his hands to keep up the attack and asks him a simple math question ("What's 3 + 4?"). Chiaotzu, needing his fingers to count, breaks off the attack, allowing Krillin the opportunity to strike him. Chiaotzu quickly resumes the technique and asks Krillin a math question of his own, which, to Chiaotzu's surprise, Krillin answers correctly. Krillin then asks him another simple math question and again Chiaotzu has to break off the attack; Krillin once again lands a powerful hit, this time knocking Chiaotzu out and sending him out of bounds. Aftermath This makes Master Shen wish he taught Chiaotzu math. Category:Battles